The Story of my life
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: It's Guys Night Out and the boys are sharing their life stories. Agura and Amy are also shares some juicy life stories. I'm taking requests any requests.
1. Friday Night!

**Vert and the boys are sharing their life story. Pleaz no mean reviews.**

It was 5:00 on a Friday night. The gang knew what that meant. Guys and Girls Night Out! It was where the boys and the girls did whatever.

''Finally!'' Spinner leaped with joy.''Friday is here!''

''Woo-hoo.'' A.J shouted with joy.

''So boys, what ya doin' tonight?'' Amy asked.

''Not telling, baby.'' Stanford joked, slapping her butt.

''What are you girls going to do?'' A.J. asked.

''Not telling.'' both the girls said.

''Not going to run away with a handsome stranger, now?'' Stanford put his arms around Amy pulling her closer.

''Never, Stan.'' Amy put her arms around Stanford's neck.

''Ew, get a room!'' Zoom laughed.

''Shut it, Zoomster.'' Amy warned.

''OK.'' Zoom said quietly.

''Well, girls you have to be out by 6:00, got it?'' Spinner informed.

''Alright, alright, come on Amy.'' Agura headed for the Tangler.

''Bye, my Prince Charming.'' Amy said giving Stanford a kiss good-bye.

''Bye, my angel.'' Stanford planted a kiss on her cheek.

''That is nasty.'' Tezz commented.

Amy got in the Devastator and her and Agura drove off.

The boys ran to the game room and Vert was the first one their. The boys sat down on the couch, or what ever they could sit on, and got as comfy as they could. Spinner grabbed his computer and clicked on notepad.

''So...now what?'' A.J asked.

''Now we share...'' Spinner said in an British accent.

''What?'' Zoom shrugged.

''Our life stories.'' Spinner replied.''Now who wants to go first?''

''I'll go.'' Vert volunteered.


	2. Vert's and Amy's side of the story

**It's Vert's turn to tell his story about his loss of his virginity. x).**

''Well then Vert, tell.'' Spinner got his laptop ready.

''Well, when I was 5-years-old I met Alec, my best friend. Me and Alec-'' Vert was cut off by Spinner.

''It's Alec and I, Vert.'' Spinner reminded.

''Shut it! Anyway Alec and I were in class when we met a girl...her name was Amy Lee. She hung out with Alec and me. Then we lost touch, but when we were in high school we got back in touch and became best friends...''

_**~Flashback~**_

Vert was walking down the hall to his next class when..oof.

''Oh-My-God! Are you ok?'' Vert asked.

''Yeah, I-I guess.'' replied the female.

Vert gasped in realization and so did the female.

''Amy Lee?'' Vert asked.

''Vert Wheeler?'' Amy asked.

''Oh my God it's been years!'' Vert hugged Amy.

''For real. So how's life treating you?'' Amy said, hugging Vert back.

''Great. You?'' Vert smiled.

''Fine, fine.''

''So what class your going to?'' Amy asked.

'' Mr. Weldon's class. You?'' Vert replied.

'' Same. Boring old chemistry.'' Amy answered.

''Well then...why don't you join me?'' Vert offered.

''I would love to.'' Amy and Vert started to walk together.

''So...uh...do you like this class?'' Vert asked.

''Not really...you?'' Amy asked.

''Nope, not at all.'' Vert answered.

Amy and Vert laughed.

''I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?'' Vert asked confidently.

''Sure, I would love to.'' Amy replied.

They entered class sitting in two desk together.

**Years later... _Ok I got impatient and lazy to write about their senior year at high school so here they are at Vert's house. This is for you Melosa._**

Vert and Amy sat on Vert's queen size bed talking.

''Amy, now that school's out and all, what do we do now?''

''Don't kno-'' the door bell rang interrupting Amy.

''Who could the be?'' Vert wondered.

Vert walked into the living room and opened the door to find Alec standing at the door.

''Sup, bro'' Alec nodded his head up.

''Sup, Alec.'' Vert smiled.

''Well I came here to give you an invitation to the party.'' Alec handed Vert the invitation.

''Thanks.'' Vert said, closing the door.

''Who was that?'' Amy asked, coming into the living room.

''Alec.'' Vert replied.'' He gave me an-''

Amy snatched the invitation out of Vert's hand.

''A party, eh?'' Amy smiled an evil grin.

''OK, we're going.'' Vert assumed.

''Thank you.''

''When is it?''

''Tomorrow night at the Beach Point Hotel.'' Amy replied.

''Tomorrow night!?'' Then come on we need to-''

Amy opened the door and ran outside to his red and black striped Camaro.

''...go shopping.'' Vert said quietly.

Vert locked the door of his house and opened the door for Amy and then he got in and drove off.

They arrived at the mall and hurried.

**Moments later...**

They came out of the stores with brand new clothes for the party and went home. That night their sleep was restless, excited for tomorrow.

**The next day****...**

Amy and Vert woke up feeling a bit anxious and excited. Vert hurried and grabbed his red home phone and dialed Amy's number.

''OK...uh...934-6488.'' He said to himself.

There was a ring, in rang a second time, then a third, and a fourth, finally a ''hello?''

''Hey, Angel.'' Vert said, laying on his abed stomach, kicking his feet in the air.

''Hey, you sexy thump.'' Amy laughed.

''So do you want me to pick you up or you ganna drive there or what?'' Vert asked.

''I want you to pick me up, Vert.'' Amy answered very casually.

''Ok. So what time should I pick you up?'' Vert asked.

''About 7:00.'' Amy replied.

''Ok, see you at 7:00, Angel.'' Vert giggled.

''Bye.'' Amy said hanging up the phone.

''Bye.'' Vert said hanging up the phone.

Vert looked at his clock...it was 12:00 so he hurried and got his clothes out of the shopping bag and took off his clothes. Vert put on his party clothes and looked t the clock again... it was 12:30.

'Dang I gotta work on getting dress quicker.' Vert told himself. 'Now to fix my hair.'

Vert pushed back his bangs and combing his blonde hair. It took him about an hour to fix his bangs. Vert fixed his blue jeans and smoothed out his red tank top and halved button his plaid short sleeved thin buttoned shirt. He put on his red and white sneakers and looked at the clock again...it was 12:59. Vert sat on his bed and grabbed his home phone and called Amy.

It rang then ''hello?''

''Hey, Amy.'' Vert said.

''Hey you sexy thump. How's it goin?'' Amy asked, giggling.

''Good.'' Vert replied.

''You ready yet?''

''It is only 1:00.''

''Oh.''

''Well, I guess I'll see ya at my place.''

''Bye.''

''Bye, you thump.''

Vert hung up the phone and combed his hair again.

**Around 6:50- **''Wait!'' Spinner interrupted.

''What?'' Vert asked annoyed.

''She still calls you a sexy thump.''

''Spinner!''

''Sorry.''

''Anyways,...'' Vert said, half annoyed.

Vert locked the door to his house and went in his Camaro.

He drove only by eight houses then pulled up in Amy's driveway. Amy exited the mansion and got in the Camaro. Amy was wearing a short cut , laced, and strapless red shirt with a red short, barely covers her butt, skirt and black laced boots.

''Hey, Angel.'' Vert said excitedly.''You look so fantastic.''

''Hey, you sexy thump.'' Amy said excitedly.''You, too.''

''Can't wait!'' Vert exclaimed.

''Me, too!''

It took them about an hour to get to the hotel and pulled up in the driveway.

''Here we go.'' Amy squeaked.

''Did you just squeak?'' Vert asked, giggling.

''Yeah.'' Amy answered.

Vert and Amy started to laugh, then went inside a lot of people they went to school with.

''Wanna dance?'' Vert asked.

''I would love, too.'' Amy replied, taking Vert's hand and moving to the dance floor.

_*She ain't got no money in the bank  
She be walking 'round actin' all stank  
Now she at the party looking at me  
Boys said she can't get saved by me*_

Vert started to twirl Amy 'round and 'round.

_*I'm lookin at her like  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
She got her hand out  
But I ain't tryin' to pay that girl*  
_

''Your a good dancer.'' Vert complimented._  
_

''Thanks.'' Amy said.

She moved her hips side to side.

_*Now, whatch'all wanna do, do?  
Wanna be ballers, shot callers, brawlers  
You be in the back, bet she gon' call ya  
Come on dawg she want this 'pala*_

**Moments later...**

They danced to Britney Spears "_Till the World Ends_"

_*This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see_  
_Spit it out cause I'm dying for company_  
_I notice that you got it_  
_You notice that I want it_  
_You know that I can take it_  
_To the next level, baby_  
_If you want this good ish_  
_Sicker than the remix_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_Tonight*_

Amy giggled when Vert dipped her.

_*I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?*_

_*Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]*_

Vert brought her back up and their noses touched. Amy exhaled, very sexy like, when her nose touched his.

_*Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_  
_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
_I noticin' you're staring_  
_You know that I can take it,_  
_To the next level, baby_  
_Hotter than the A-list,_  
_Next one on my hit list_  
_Baby, let me blow your mind_  
_Tonight*_

Vert twirled Amy and they giggled a little.

_*I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
_Never felt like, felt like this before_  
_Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
_DJ what you, what you waiting for?*_

_*Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]*_

_*See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends*_

_*Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]*_

_*See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
_If you feel it let it happen_  
_Keep on dancing till the world ends*_

"You wanna take a breather, Amy?'' Vert asked.

''Sure.'' Amy answered.

Vert and Amy exit the circle of dancers. Vert got some of the "punch" from the punch bowel.

''What time is it?'' Amy asked, taking a sip from Vert's cup.

''10:49.'' Vert answered, taking his drink back and taking a sip.

''Vert, is that alcohol?'' Amy asked, with a worried look on her face.

''Yeah, but we took a sip.'' Vert assured her.

''Just to be safe, I wanna sleep her tonight.''

''Ok.''

''Ok, can we do one more dance, please?'' Amy pleaded.

''Ok.''

_ **"Pigskin"**_

_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

_[Funny Man:]_  
_I'm so icy, like ice cream_  
_All you ladies take a scoop_  
_And try to bite me_  
_Girl I wear you out_  
_Like some nikes, haters steppin' up_  
_Either beat feet or try me_  
_Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tysie,_  
_Get you in the ring. World Champ. All fiesty._  
_Girl hurry up, I'm a shot clock running out of time_  
_Ain't no 3 pump chump, shootin 3's on this baseline!_  
_BOOM!_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Go on girl, let me touch that body_  
_You know I like it when you drop it low_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

''Amy, do you wanna go get us a room?'' Vert asked.

''Only if you come with me.'' Amy replied.

''Ok.''

Vert and Amy went to the check in counter and got a room together.

_Go on girl, let me touch that body_  
_You know I like it when you lose control_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

''So...uh...I'll sleep on the sofa and you'll get the bed.'' Vert suggested.

''No, your sleeping with me, on the bed, tonight.'' Amy said, smiling and looking at him with those bright and beautiful blue eyes.

Amy pushed back her black midnight hair backand looked at the clock...it was 11:09.

_[Charlie Scene:]_  
_Roll up to the club with a napsack, full of norcos_  
_Lookin fly I'm like Zack Morris with cornrows_  
_Girls look at me like that guy must make pornos_  
_Yeah I'm pushing 30, but I still drink Mickey four o's_  
_Shades on at night, I'm feelin sleazy_  
_Cut into the line like, where the VIP be?_  
_Yeah I'm the guy who talks about his Weenie_  
_Check the list again, yeah they call me Charles P. Scene!_

Amy got up from the bed, Vert pulled her towards him and kissed her. Amy kissed back with enthusiasm.

''Vert,...(kiss)...are you sure you wanna...(kiss)...do this?'' Amy asked.

''Yeah.'' Vert replied.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Go on girl, let me touch that body_  
_You know I like it when you drop it low_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

_Go on girl, let me touch that body_  
_You know I like it when you lose control_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

''Amy, I know we're virgins, but do you ever wanna know how it feels?'' Vert asked.

''Yeah, but with you?'' Amy answered not sure.

_[Danny:]_  
_Cause I'm the kind of guy, that you'd love to be_  
_There ain't nobody that could fuck with me_  
_And all the ladies want me to beat them cheeks_  
_And all you fucking haters, go beat your meat. [x2]_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Go on girl, let me touch that body_  
_You know I like it when you drop it low_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

''Amy, we're best friends, don't tell me you never dreamed of sleeping together?'' Vert explained.

Amy blushed and pulled him closer.

''I actually have dreamed of doing it with you and wanna know why?'' Amy admitted, unbuttoning his shirt.'' Because I always thought you were very, very sexy.''

''Amy, I think you're pretty hot myself.'' Vert kissed her, unlacing her shirt and throwing carelessly wherever.

Vert and Amy fell on the bed kissing with enthusiasm. Amy took off Vert's mussel shirt and threw it, then his pants, and his shoes. He took off her boots, then her skirt, and kissed her neck.

''Why don't we go slow and get use to the feel?'' Vert suggested.

Vert began thrusting slow but would slowly get faster and faster. Finally he began thrusting fast and hard.

''OH, VERT!" Amy screamed with pleasure.'' GIVE IT TO ME!"

''OH AMY!'' Vert screamed with pleasure.

They were actually enjoying themselves.

Amy put her hand on Vert's head and the other on his back. She could feel his abed body on her thin body. Vert began to kiss and bit her neck. Amy began to moan and groan as he thrust in her some more.

_Go on girl, let me touch that body_

_You know I like it when you lose control_  
_Hike up that skirt get naughty!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_  
_HUT 1! HUT 2! HUT 3! GO!_

**Three hours later...**

They were still going at it. Vert would thrust harder and harder. Amy would moan and groan louder and louder and scream with pleasure.

''OHMYGOD, VERT! HARDER, FASTER, GIVE ME MORE!'' Amy screamed.

''OH AMY!'' Vert screamed, cooing.

Vert kissed her chest and moved down.

...

''WAIT!'' Spinner screamed.

''What?'' Vert asked.

''How old were you?'' Spinner asked.

''18.'' Vert answered.

''Ok, continue.''

''Anyways...''

...

Amy moaned and groaned louder with pleasure wanting more and more of him.

''Vert...uhn...what if...arg...our parents ask...uhn...us where we were...huh...last night?'' Amy asked.

''We tell them that we were at a party and spent the night.'' Vert answered, nibbling on her neck.

''Ok, then.''

**Five hours later...**

Amy and Vert had been at it for hours, but finally stopped. Vert hit the bed and gave Amy a sexy after glow kiss and took off the condom. They were covered in fine sheen sweat, panting.

''Wow!'' Amy gasped.

''Yeah, best sex ever!'' Vert exaggerated.

''That was our first time remember?'' Amy giggled.

''But we did it for hours.''

Amy looked at Vert and kissed him then they made out for an hour.

''I'm taking a shower.'' Amy said getting up from the bed.

''Why? We can do it again tonight.'' Vert tried to convince her.

Amy just ignored him and close the bathroom door. Amy stepped into the tub and put her head under the water when Vert stepped in with her.

''Vert, what are you doing?'' Amy asked nervously.

''Look, I had an opportunity and took it.'' Vert replied.

''What opportunity?''

''To be here, in the shower with you, naked.'' Vert explained.

''Get out.'' Amy giggled.'' Can't take a shower in peace.''

''Nope.'' Vert gently kissed Amy's lips.

''Fine! Just this once.''

''Hell, yeah!''

Amy giggled as Vert pushed her against the shower wall...kissing and thrusting in her. Amy again yelled and cooed with pleasure.

...

''Then what?'' Spinner asked wanting to hear more.

''We did it again.'' Vert answered.''Best sex in my life.''

''Alrighty,'' Spinner got done typing,'' Who's next?''

**Meanwhile at Amy's house...**

"Well, how was the sex?'' Agura asked.

''It was unbelievable. I felt like I was walking on air, in heaven!'' Amy exclaimed.

''So you and Vert are best friends and you two screwed each other. I don't understand why you two aren't dating?''

''I...uh...kinda forgot to tell you something.'' Amy said nervously.

''What?''

''Vert doesn't even know about it and never will. Promise not to tell?'' Amy blurted.

''Promise. Sluts honor.'' Aura held her right hand.

**~Flashback~ Three weeks later...**

One morning, Amy was feeling very nauseous and hurried to the bathroom and threw up. Her stomach would hurt and she would have morning sickness every 2 minutes.

''What the hell?'' Amy said to herself.

Amy drove to the pharmacy and went to the ail where the pregnancy test were and grabbed three different kinds and headed for the checkout counter.

When she got home she went and got a gallon of orange juice and gulped it down. When she had to go pee she took the pregnancy test with her.

**One minute later...**

She ran to the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test.

1. +

2. smiley face

3. two lines

Amy got on her knees and sobbed. How could she let this happen? How could she be talked into having sex with her best friend by her best friend? She called her doctor and made an appointment for tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning.

**The next day****...**

Amy got up and looked at the clock...it was 7:50.

''Holy shit! I'm gonna be late!'' Amy screamed as she got out of bed.

She put on Vert's button up plaid shirt with her favorite ripped up blue jeans and put on some of her favorite heels. She headed out the door with no breakfast. It was 7:59 when she got there and checked in. She didn't bother to sit, she was too nervous to sit.

''Amy Lee?'' the nurse called out.

Amy walked through the door into the cold and weird smelling room.

''The doctor will see you in a minute.'' the nurse told her before leaving the room.

Amy waited patiently while she paced back and forth.

**A minute later...**

''Hello, Amy.'' the woman smiled.

Amy stopped her pacing and smiled back at the woman.

''Amy, what is bothering you?'' the woman asked politely.

''Well, I had sex three weeks ago and I don't think we used a condom.''

''Well we'll do a pregnancy test on you and you'll see.''

**A minute later...**

''Amy it came back positive, but the baby didn't make it.''

''What?'' Amy felt hot tears in her eyes.

''You were pregnant two weeks ago.''

''No! I'm going to be just like my mother.'' Amy began to cry.

When she got home she cried some more...

...

''So you lost the baby?'' Agura asked.

''Yep.'' Amy answered.

**Decide who goes next...hope you liked it.**


End file.
